


（fgo）褪色

by nioueyes



Category: Fate/Grand Order, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioueyes/pseuds/nioueyes
Summary: 除了谈恋爱其它内容都是扯淡。恋爱要素为1%二世咕哒子藤丸立香如果是普通魔术师的if





	（fgo）褪色

藤丸家的魔术理念是从自然现象中探求到达魔术根源的可能性。从属性上说并没有脱离五大元素的范畴。到了藤丸立香这一代开始研究极光这个现象。时钟塔现代科的导师埃尔梅罗二世曾经犀利地指出这个设想别说追寻魔术起源了，连神秘之外的普通人都不会当成一门地理学课题研究。  
“连占星科都沾不上边的研究，没有被识破的资格。”  
导师的话和往常一样不留情面。藤丸看似一脸无所谓地双目游离天花板，其实内心不安地踢桌角。

“不过”，导师把一叠报告轻轻地敲在少女的头顶，“比起恪守旧规的魔术师宿命，小孩的幻想显然有趣的多。Miss藤丸，按着这个方向继续努力吧。直到碰壁为止。”

藤丸一把抢过自己的报告，看到上面大大的文字批着“计划通过”。少女难以置信地睁大了眼睛，猛地抬头瞪着眼前的导师，视线过于热烈以至于埃尔梅罗二世有些不自在地轻咳了一下。

为了掩饰自己的动摇，君主装模作样端起桌边的红茶，轻巧地说：“这有什么。只是对你的假设做出合理的预估而已。况且比起很久以前某个学生对现代魔术的论断，你已经务实很多了。不过你的报告里这里需要改进，比如测定这个数据……”

“咦？还有人和我一样研究现代魔术吗？！请务必让我拜见他（她）的研究！”藤丸立香听到有探求同一片领域的同志立刻激动地双手撑在桌上，完全忽视了老师心血来潮的建议，“如果有前辈的研究作为参考的话……哎？”

少女注意到导师有点不自然地脸红了。而自己挖坑跳下去的君主立刻转椅面朝窗，干巴巴的声音似乎透出一丝怀念，

“只是一个不知好歹的学生而已，不值一提。比起这个，Miss藤丸，可以准备启程了。”埃尔梅罗二世拉开抽屉取出一个小巧的木盒放在桌上，“这是作为导师提前给你的毕业贺礼，希望这个微不足道的东西能让你在探索魔术世界的前途中回想起在时钟塔学习的点点滴滴。”

藤丸立香惊喜地打开木盒，看到里面躺着三支雪茄。少女刚要苦着脸吐槽表示不想回忆起吸二手烟的苦逼学生时代，导师立刻补充：“这里面注入了我的术式和魔力，万一你遇到困难了就拿出用吧。”少女一听脸更皱了：“老师你的魔力也就点根烟这三根烟的魔力也就够照明。”

“你！”

看到自己老师被打击的快到胃痛的边缘，少女飞快收起木盒逃出办公室，末了回头绽放了一如既往健气的笑容：“老师你就等着我的成果吧！记得要回我寄给你的明信片哦！”

坐在窗前的君主整个人仿佛浸入了照进屋内午后的阳光，看不到表情。只有他本人知道自己仿佛用尽全身力气回应，

“嗯。”

于是藤丸立香几乎立刻就踏上了证明自己研究课题假设的旅途。她去过南极的迦勒底查了阿姆尼斯菲亚拥有的资料，当然是可以对外公开的部分。她也有过一整个冬天待在船上漂泊在整日黑夜的北冰洋。她也去过北欧的灵地，有些是魔术协会的分部，有些是圣会教堂的领地，这些都通过导师给的介绍信受到了最基本的接待。而有些在深山里，藤丸立香反而和普通人的猎户相处友好，毕竟大冬天能徒手打来一头熊的少女理应受到英雄级别的款待。

时间过的不快不慢，对于少女来说她永远在追逐冬季，等到北半球的极光结束后就去南极，没有看到极光的日子整个世界仿佛褪色只剩苍白。看到极光的日子又立刻沉浸在魔术式的解构和编写。回过神来，真正单纯的欣赏自然现象的美好的只有刚开始研究的时候。不，也许比这更久之前，在自己还在时钟塔，在埃尔梅罗教室，在自己是个略有天赋又爱惹老师胃痛的淘气学生的时候。那个时候刚刚产生了研究的构想，整天盯着异色的极光赞叹不已，魔术师的血液在沸腾，仿佛看到了神秘本源。

每每想到这里，藤丸就拿出老师那里得到的礼物。到头来老师给的雪茄一次也没有派上用场，即使有时确实会遇上危险的情况。只是每次藤丸都想办法挺过了，唯独这三根雪茄一直保存在木盒子里。藤丸拿起一根雪茄隔着空气嗅着淡淡的让人怀念的烟草味，中间夹杂着埃尔梅罗二世少量的魔力，同样让她感到怀念的同时又感受到了安定。

和导师定期的通信是必须的，报告进程的同时接受建议。藤丸并没有用魔术师之间的通讯手段，仅仅是通过现世的邮局寄到老师的公寓。有些时候信件会漂洋过海到达伦敦，时间久到信中的内容已经不重要，只是为了确认双方在各自的生活中存有一席之地。只不过君主公寓里墙上的世界地图南北两极钉满了明信片，地图上的地名被细心地标上了日期和箭头。而藤丸的行李里的信件渐渐积了厚厚一沓，被她细心按时间分好，用绳子固定，放在资料的最下层。

藤丸的旅途和研究一直都很顺利，直到有一年极光活动特别活跃，那年整个冬季藤丸在冰岛无人区的地方调查。在她基本要变成北极熊的时候，有一天她在调试术式，极光的走向和灵脉不知为何重合，触发了大魔术反应制造出了雪崩。而在一片白光下藤丸突然从世界消失。

远在伦敦的导师也正等待着学生的来信，上一次来信说她在冰岛已经是2个月以前，再怎么说也太久了，以前从未出现这样的状况，埃尔梅罗二世此刻产生了不好的预感。他立刻订了去冰岛的飞机，在当地找了向导开车前往学生提到的无人区。所幸冰岛地域小，加上对自己学生研究习惯的推测，很快他就找到了事故发生的灵脉。

冬季的冰岛整日风雪，事故后的痕迹其实已经被白雪掩盖。君主只能凭借魔力反应推断当时进行的术式产生了怎样的暴乱，但是谈到破解，不仅眼前暴风雪的天气，还是自己的魔力，都指向了不可能。他默默地站在风雪中，将手中的烟甩进雪地。

埃尔梅罗二世在冰岛待了一个月回到了伦敦，带上了在冰岛采集的魔术痕迹采样。之后的日子他仿佛回到了当年那个参加圣杯战争的少年，再次捣鼓起实验器材，只希望能找到关于自己学生的蛛丝马迹。这样又过了一年。

这年的太阳风暴比往年更厉害，新闻都报导伦敦郊外也能看到极光。不过没有一家报社报导有天晚上随着极光从天而降的少女吧。

“那是当然的，要是神秘对外泄露，你现在就该坐在法政科面对和你来自同样的国度但是不知道比你厉害几十倍的女人了！而不是舒舒服服地躺在被窝里！”埃尔梅罗二世重重地把兑了牛奶的红茶放在床头，双手却很轻柔地帮床上的人后背垫上枕头。

“那么， 女士”待两人都坐下，各自双手捧着热气腾腾的红茶，“虽然我很想让你静静修养，但考虑到让你安静一段时间等于对你的极刑”，

少女比了一个V。

“总之解释一下你做了什么吧。将作为参考计入论文最终得分。”

“没问题，老师！”仿佛等了这一刻很久的少女眼睛一亮，双眼闪耀着所谓mad scientist的可疑反光，

“就结论来说，实验成功了！藤丸家的魔术属性终究不是虚数而是基于光和水的元素魔法！”

“这个是早就确认的事实。不过继续说下去。”

“这次的实验室利用雪的六边形结构构筑自身，利用光投射制造幻影，使自身暂时成为某种存在。冰岛事件的时候自己一瞬间成为灵脉魔力流动相当的物质，所以被冲入灵脉。如果不保持自身构造会被同化。所幸老师在一年一度灵脉流动的时候把握时机把我从源流里拖了出来……嘿嘿嘿”少女原本侃侃而谈的声音渐渐变成不好意思的讪笑。

“哼”导师又是习惯性地眉头一皱，“要不是我一直跟进你每个月寄来的报告，我也不可能在短时间搞清楚你在想什么！而且你该庆幸藤丸家的魔术刻印没有强到让你一秒跑遍世界。在冰岛采集的术式反应大概测出你用了多少魔力，接下来就是计算速度了。虽然之前失败过几次就是了……”

“谢谢你，老师”少女又如往常一样突然打断老师仿佛为了遮掩什么的长篇大论。

然后如愿又一次看到了老师不自然的脸红。

“不过老师啊……”少女不怀好意地拖长声。

“有什么就说。”君主显然没有那么游刃有余。

“到头来你送的雪茄真的没有派上用场呢！”

“哦喂！”

当君主又想训斥眼前的调皮鬼时，少女从枕头底下掏出了那个木盒子微笑：“不过我一直带着它呢。”

“它代替了老师一直保护路上的我，是最强的魔法道具。”少女单手覆上导师的手。

“合格了。”埃尔梅罗二世反手握住，“但这次报告还需要更进一步证明，虽然你证明了确实是光和水元素的魔术，但你忽略了几点变量，所以……”

一颗六边形的绿宝石躺在少女手心。

少女经历了人生第一次震惊也说不定，比冰岛事件要严重十倍。

“祖母绿，世界上最古老的宝石品种，传说神赐予所罗门的宝石之一，古希腊人用于占星术上面曾将祖母绿献给维纳斯，总而言之，作为魔术触媒来说是很适合的道具。虽然这块不是最优质的成色，不过作为你今后研究的课题可谓最适合不过了。”

“你的意思是让我考虑占星术？潮汐？洋流？”少女开始头两个大：“啊啊啊啊那我要什么时候毕业啊啊啊！”

“哼，还算有指导余地的程度。”难得露出了赞许的笑容，导师揉了揉少女的头发，“你要成为独当一面的魔术师还早了一点呢。”

藤丸对着突然的温柔有些受宠若惊，不过很快她就回复了吐槽本色：

“说起来老师，这块宝石你又卖给远坂家多少家底呀？或者说远坂家新占了埃尔梅罗家多少债权呢，哼哼……呀！”

少女脑门吃了一记不痛不轻的弹指。

“不劳费心”君主不再和她废话，起身走出了房间，“你该休息了。”

不过老师，你忘了祖母绿除去魔术王的神秘，它就是永恒的美丽和爱的象征，就像您的眼睛的颜色一样。少女望着老师的背影悄悄地补充。

**Author's Note:**

> 补充：事后远坂家当主凛表示祖母绿是名贵了点，但适合远坂家的宝石永远都是红色！恶魔的红色！所以这颗宝石就便宜卖给老师啦顺便当做买个埃尔梅罗家的人情！  
> 褪色=直到世界只剩你的颜色  
> 所以是HE！  
> 文中有关专业内容纯属扯淡。  
> 渣文笔+写到后来困了只想马上收尾  
> 鞠躬


End file.
